LOTR:Dates
This page is provided as a guide to the formatting of date pages. Year Pages Any year that is after TA 1601 should have as its first line : Also known as: Shire Reckoning and then the year by the Shire calendar. For example TA 1601 starts with: : Also known as: Shire Reckoning 1 If the the major events of this year span more then two months, please include the following template after the "Also known as:" line : This will provide a table of contents that will allow people to jump to an individual month easliy. Events The events should be separated into three different groups: #Happened sometime during that year #Happened during a specific month #Happened on a specific day Any event that is stated to have happened some time during the year, but no specific date is given, should go below the table of contents, if included, in an unordered list. Next should be headers for each of the months that have events that year. Under each of these headers should be an unordered list of events that took place that month but the specific day of the month is unknown. Finally there should be a sub-header for each day of that month that has an event. The sub-header itself should be a link to the page for that day. The link should be formated so that the month does not show in the link: : [22|22 Then should be an unordered list of the events that happened on that day. Mid-year's Day Even though Mid-year's Day is not a month, it should be on the same header level as a month. This is because J.R.R. Tolkien set it apart from the months when he create the calender for Middle-earth. Categories All year pages should have two categories. The first is the Dates cateogry and the second should be the category for the era of Middle-earth that it is for, i.e. First Age, Second Age, Third Age, Fourth Age, Shire Reckoning. Also any year that is not a four-digit year should add a pipe ("|"), then the abbreviation for the era, and lastly the year with leading zeros to make it four digits long. This will ensure that the years are ordered properly in the category. Examples *For TA 1989 *: Category:Dates *: Category:Third Age *For SA 1 *: SA 0001 *: SA 0001 *For FO 25 *: FO 0025 *: FO 0025 Example Here is an example for the year TA 3019 Also know as: Shire Reckoning 1419 *Faramir marries Éowyn January 15 *The Fellowship flees Moria *Gandalf falls into Khazad-dûm February *Death of Boromir *Saruman launches a full-scale invasion on Rohan *Battle of the Hornburg March *Death of Théoden, Seventeenth King of Rohan, at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields *Éomer became the Eighteenth King of Rohan *Éowyn and Merry kill the Witch King 25 *Death of Gollum (Sméagol) *The destruction of the One Ring *Final defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron. May *Aragorn is crowned King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor *Gandalf helps Aragorn to find the sapling of the new White Tree Mid-year's Day *Aragorn marries Arwen Undómiel July *King Théoden is laid to rest beside other Kings of Rohan in Edoras November 3 *Battle of Bywater *Death of Saruman *Death of Wormtongue *End of the War of the Ring Category:Dates Category:Third Age Day Pages Pages for an individual day should start with major reoccurring events, such as New Year's Day. For dates that are the anniversary of an event, please just include the orignal event under the year that it occured. However, if there is a major event to celebrate the anniversary of an event, that should also be included. Any event for which the year in which it occured is unknown, please include under a header of Unknown at the top of the file. For all other events, please include a header that is the year of the event, and then include a list of the events that occured in that year under the header. The year header should be a link to that year's page. Categories All day pages should have two categories. The first is the Dates cateogry and the second should be the category for the month of that date. Also any day that is not a two-digit day should add a pipe ("|"), then the abbreviation for the month, and lastly the day with a leading zero. This will ensure that the days are ordered properly in the category. Examples *For October 24 *: Category:Dates *: Category:October *For December 2 *: December 02 *: December 02 Example Here is an example for September 22 Some fans have started celebrating September 22nd as Hobbit Day by having parties. TA 2890 *Birth of Bilbo Baggins. TA 2968 *Birth of Frodo Baggins. TA 3001 *Bilbo's 111th birthday party. *Bilbo left the Shire. TA 3018 *The Black Riders reach the borders of the Shire. TA 3019 *Saruman enters the Shire. TA 3021 *Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel and Frodo leave Middle-earth for the Undying Lands. *The Fourth Age began. Category:Dates Category:September